


Die Verwandlung

by YamiSofopue



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Ski Jumping, Team Österreich
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kafkas Verwandlung mal anders ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Verwandlung

**Author's Note:**

> Original-Vorwort:  
> Dieses Jahr mal etwas ganz anderes zu Weihnachten. Die Idee kam mir fast parallel mit der Putzteufel-Idee. Schuld ist der Deutsch-Unterricht. Da haben wir in den letzten Stunden "Die Verwandlung" von Franz Kafka gelesen und wie ihr sicherlich alle wisst, heißt deren Protagonist ausgerechnet GREGOR (Nein, nicht Schlierenzauer sondern Samsa!)
> 
> Ich hatte irgendwann dann nur noch einen riesigen Mistkäfer auf Sprungski vor Augen und dachte mir dann, ich müsse mal irgendwas draus machen. Nun hab ich es GANZ anders umgesetzt und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.
> 
> Rechtschreib- bzw Tippfehler dürft ihr euch behalten. Ich hab nach wie vor noch keine(n) Betaleser(in) gefunden und außerdem muss man erstmal am 24.12. n Heini finden der so bescheuert ist und sich das durchliest, die meisten werden jetzt wohl lieber einen auf besinnliches Familienleben machen.  
> Da allerdings um 20:15 Uhr auf RTL2 "Das letzte Einhorn" läuft und bei mir Weihnachten ohne den Film nicht funktioniert hatte ich auch weder Zeit noch Lust zum Betalesen :D

**Die Verwandlung**  
  
Als Gregor Schlierenzauer eines Morgens aus unruhigen Träumen erwachte, fand er sich in einen ungeheuren Elefanten verwandelt. Wobei „ungeheuer“ nicht das richtige Wort war, denn er war klein. Vielleicht so groß wie ein Babyelefant, denn in ein Zimmer passte er schon noch. Wie er wieder raus kommen sollte war die Frage. Und der lange Rüssel, der ihm im Gesicht hin, war reichlich befremdlich.  
Neugierig geworden begann er diesen zu bewegen, wackelte mit den Ohren, schwenkte seinen Schwanz versuchsweise hin und her und überlegte, ob er nicht ein paar Schritte tun sollte. Doch er fürchtete, dass es in einem enormen Stampfen enden konnte und er so ungewollt Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Das wäre eher ungünstig, dachte er, denn sicherlich würde man sich doch ärgern, in dem Hotelzimmer einen Elefanten vorzufinden. Außerdem schliefen seine Teamkollegen doch sicher noch, oder?  
  
Gregor fragte sich generell, wie spät es wohl war und sah sich nach einer Uhr um. Tatsächlich aber war es doch schon recht fortgeschrittener Morgen, er sollte lange beim Frühstück sein! Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Alexander Pointner jemanden schicken würde, der ihn zum Essen holte. Der Pointex mochte es nicht, wenn man verschlief. Vielleicht dachte er gar, Gregor sei krank. Wobei es ja bekannt war, dass Gregor nicht gern aufstand und generell ein Morgenmuffel war.  
Möglicherweise drohte ihm schon Ärger. Immerhin stand doch heute ein Training an, bald war ein Wettkampf. Sein Saisonstart war mau gewesen, er konnte sich keine Trainingsausfälle leisten. Er war Gregor Schlierenzauer, der Überflieger. Er schuldete seiner Familie, seinem Team und seinem Trainer gute Ergebnisse.  
  
Da fiel ihm plötzlich auf, dass Elefanten massige Dickhäuter mit klobigen Gliedern und vor allem mit vier Beinen waren. Elefanten sprangen nicht, schon gar nicht mit Skiern an den Füßen von riesigen Schanzen. Zumal so ein Elefantenkörper nicht unbedingt als aerodynamisch bezeichnet werden konnte. Wie sollte er denn dann überhaupt skispringen? Das ging ja gar nicht! Das würde den Pointex sicherlich nicht erfreuen.  
Vielleicht ist das alles nur Einbildung?, dachte er sich und trat dann nun doch ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu. Der Schrank wackelte gefährlich, wann immer er einen seiner Füße auf den Boden setzte. Gerade als er an der Tür ankam, klopfte jemand gegen das Holz.  
  
„Gregor? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, oder hast du am Ende bloß wieder verpennt? Der Pointex ist schon sauer, du weißt doch, dass wir dringend zum Training müssen!“ Es war die Stimme von Manuel Fettner. Da hatte ihr Trainer ja gerade den Richtigen geschickt - Gregor hatte nichts gegen Manuel, aber jemand anderes hätte seine Situation eventuell besser verstanden. Einer von den etwas älteren Springern vielleicht. Oder... Am liebsten wäre ihm ja Mario, aber der war nicht da. Leider.  
„Alles in Ordnung“, rief Gregor durch die Tür heraus. Er stellte fest, dass es sehr nasal klang. Musste an seinem Rüssel liegen. „Ich komme gleich.“  
  
„Du klingst, als hättest du Schnupfen. Wirst du krank? Soll ich den Arzt holen?“  Gregor horchte auf. Arzt? Nein, bloß nicht, krank war er ja nicht, nur in einem etwas bedenklichen Zustand. „Nee, lass mal, ich komme wirklich gleich.“ Auch wenn er irgendwie daran zweifelte. Wie sollte er denn aus dem Zimmer rauskommen? Und wie die Treppen herunter? „Soll ich warten?“, fragte Manu und Gregor schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf. Dann wurde ihm bewusst dass Manuel auf der anderen Seite der Tür stand und ihn demzufolge nicht sehen konnte.  
„Nein, brauchst du eigentlich nicht.“ - „Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte Manuel laut, „Ich versteh dich nicht. Du solltest dich vielleicht mal schnäuzen, sonst sprichst du echt undeutlich,“  
Wenn Manu nur wüsste, dass auch das nichts bringen würde, schließlich verschwand dadurch auch nicht der Rüssel in seinem Gesicht.  
  
Er wollte ein Seufzen ausstoßen, bereute es aber bald wieder, da er dadurch ein lautes, für Elefanten typisches Prusten ausstieß. Er zuckte regelrecht zusammen, als ihm dies auffiel. Aber Manu schien das gar nicht richtig realisiert zu haben. „Kommst du jetzt?“, fragte er laut und Gregor gab sich geschlagen. Er konnte sich schlecht den ganzen Tag im Zimmer verkriechen und dann noch erwarten, dass das keinen wunderte.  
Am Ende machte sich der Pointex vielleicht doch noch Sorgen und würde mit einem Zweitschlüssel kommen. Vielleicht hatte der dann aber wenigstens eine Idee, wie er den „Gregorfanten“ hier heraus bekommen sollte, denn vor der Treppe hatte Gregor nach wie vor Angst, und dass der Fahrstuhl für sein Gewicht konzipiert war wagte er zu bezweifeln, auch wenn er sich nicht so ganz sicher war, wie viel so ein Babyelefant wohl wiegen mochte.  
  
Also hob er den Rüssel zur Klinke hin - immerhin schien dieser momentan sein einziges Greifwerkzueg zu sein - und versuchte, die Tür irgendwie zu öffnen. Es war ein kompliziertes Unterfangen. Aber er schaffte es. Um die Tür nun aber auch richtig öffnen zu können musste er ein paar Schritte rückwärts laufen, sonst stand er sich selbst im Weg. Das Holz verdeckte ihn dabei, aber das Stampfen, welches die Schränke erneut leicht beben ließ, war deutlich hörbar.  
„Wo bist du denn? Und was trampelst du so rum?“, fragte Manu und kam ihm ein wenig entgegen. Gregor trat aus dem Schatten der Tür und schaute Manu fast schon mit treuen Augen an. Diesem klappte der Mund auf. Er machte den Eindruck als wolle er etwas sagen, aber es hatte ihm wohl die Sprache verschlagen.  
  
„Gott, Gregor, das is nich witzig. Wo bist du und wie kommt dieses Vieh hier her?“ - „ICH bin dieses Vieh“, antwortete der Gregorfant mit nasaler Stimme, „Man, Manu, hilf mir, irgendwie hier rauszukommen!“  
Doch der Angesprochene schien zu verwirrt. Er schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf und verließ dann eilig das Zimmer. Die Tür flog hinter ihm zu und knallte laut. Und da hatte Gregor sich noch bemüht, leise zu sein...  
  
Offenbar hatte Manu trotz seines Schocks seine Fähigkeit, rational zu denken und zu handeln, nicht verloren. Kurz nach seiner etwas überstürzten Flicht klopfte es wieder an der Tür. „Gregor, würdest du bitte öffnen?“, erklang die Stimme von Alexander Pointner, der kurz darauf ein etwas leiseres „Keine Angst, Manuel hat mir alles erzählt“ hinzufügte. Gregor atmete tief durch - stieß dabei erneut ein ungewolltes Trompeten aus - und schritt dann wieder auf die Tür zu, um diese zu öffnen. Da er dieses Mal besser wusste, wie er die Klinke mit seinem Rüssel greifen konnte, dauerte es auch nicht mehr ganz so lang. Dafür zog er nun deutlich langsamer die Tür auf - was auch daran lag, dass er inzwischen begriff, wie er beim Laufen nicht ganz so laut war . und hielt sich hinter dem Holz verborgen.  
Auf die Reaktion seines Trainers war er gespannt. Wie würde der Pointex reagieren wenn sein, zugegeben momentan etwas lahmender, Überflieger hier in einen Dickhäuter verwandelt vor ihm stand, der weder in einen Sprunganzug passte, noch annähernd dem BMI entsprach? Er fragte sich eh, warum er so ruhig erschien, schließlich musste Manuels Erzählung ja überaus unglaubwürdig gewesen sein.  
Gregor hätte eher damit gerechnet, seinen Trainer stinkwütend zu erleben weil dieser vermutlich glaubte, seine Springer wollten ihn an der Nase herumführen. Nichts da, seine Stimme war fast schon verständnisvoll gewesen!  
  
Als der Trainer der ÖSV-Adler nun an der Tür vorbeitrat und Gregor erblickte, schüttelte er zuerst leicht den Kopf. „Er hat nicht übertrieben“, murmelte er nachdenklich. „Kannst du dir das irgendwie erklären?“, fragte Alexander. Und Gregor schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann zog er ebendiesen ein wenig ein, weil er die Situation nicht einzuschätzen vermochte. Er wusste nicht, ob der Pointex so ruhig war wie er zu sein schien.  
„Das ist dann natürlich äußerst ungünstig... So kannst du ja schlecht springen... Ich mein... Ein Elefant auf Sprungski? Das funktioniert natürlich nicht.“ Gregor machte sich noch ein wenig kleiner. Sofern ihm dies natürlich möglich war. Er hatte schon ein bisschen Angst davor, was gleich die Schlussfolgerung daraus sein könnte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er es hören wollte. Es konnte alles kommen.  
  
„Wir brauchen das gar nicht erst zu versuchen“, überlegte der Pointex weiter, „Aber was sollen wir denn mit dir machen? Als Maskottchen für eine Skisprungmannschaft ist ein Elefant auch denkbar ungeeignet. Ich bin ein wenig ratlos. Vielleicht sollte ich erst einmal deinen Eltern bescheid sagen, dann sollen die entscheiden, was wir mit dir machen.“  
Gregor legte sich schließlich auf den Boden und starrte ein wenig deprimiert vor sich hin. Es spielte offensichtlich gar keine Rolle, was er eigentlich wollte. Wobei er auch das nicht so genau wusste. Aber es behafte ihm ehrlich gesagt nicht, was vor sich ging,  
Natürlich war es gut und richtig von Pointner, seine Eltern anrufen zu wollen, schließlich mussten die irgendwie informiert werden über das, was ihrem Sohn geschehen war. Aber was sollten die nun groß sagen? Was sollten seine Eltern denn mit einem Elefanten anfangen? Das war doch... Unsinn. So sehr sie ihn auch als ihren Sohn lieben mochten - Gregor hatte trotzdem furchtbare Angst, dass sie ihn am Ende in den Zoo stecken würden. Ein sprechender Elefant, das wäre doch eine Attraktion.  
  
„Gregor“, erklang wieder die Stimme seines Trainers, welcher zuvor zum Telefonieren den Raum verlassen hatte. Gregor hob seinen Kopf und schaute so fragend wie es ihm als Elefant eben möglich war. „Deine Eltern fühlen sich von der Situation ein wenig überfordert. Sie haben mich gebeten, an ihrer Stelle eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich werde mich noch heute über Zoos und Tierparks in der Umgebung schlau machen, um ein gutes neues Zuhause für dich finden zu können.“  
Gregor ‚sprang’ auf - was den Schrank dieses Mal beinahe umkippen ließ - und er stieß ein empörtes Trompeten aus. „Zoo?! Das kann doch wohl kaum Ihr Ernst sein!“ Und um seine Worte noch zu unterstützen fing er an, mit seinem Rüssel um sich zu schlagen und mit dem Schwanz zu peitschen. Immer wieder stieß er Luft durch seinen Rüssel aus.  
  
„Gregor!“, rief plötzlich die Stimme von Morgi. Wo kam der denn plötzlich her? Bis eben war doch nur der Pointex da gewesen? „Gregor, jetzt beruhig dich doch und wach auf!“ Jetzt wurde er auch noch durchgeschüttelt! Die Umgebung um ihn herum verschwamm und als er nach mehrmaligem Zwinkern die Augen wieder öffnete sah er Thomas’ besorgtes Gesicht über sich.  
„Was hast du denn für einen Krimi geträumt, dass du so um dich prügelst?“ Geträumt? Irritiert hob Gregor seine Arme ein wenig vor sein Gesicht und erkannte normale, menschliche Hände. Dann befühlte er sein Gesicht. Statt eines Rüssels war da eine ganz normale Nase. Was zur Hölle?  
  
„Ich... war ein Elefant“, stammelte er irritiert und setzte sich auf. Dabei fiel etwas zu Boden, das vorher auf seiner Brust gelegen hatte. „Ein Elefant? Eine Sache schwöre ich dir, ich lass dich vor dem Einschlafen nie wieder Kafka lesen“, meinte Morgi kopfschüttelnd und beugte sich zum Boden hin, um den herunter gefallenen Gegenstand wieder aufzuheben. Dann drückte er Gregor ein kleines Büchlein in die Hand: „ _Die Verwandlung_ “ stand darauf.  
Gregor schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor den Kopf. Na klar. Dann konnte er ja wohl noch froh sein, dass er im Traum nur ein Elefant gewesen war, und kein ekelhafter, großer Mistkäfer...


End file.
